Fantasías reales
by emmettslash
Summary: Bella descubre una intensa atracción por Rosalie, pero todo queda en su imaginación hasta que un día... un evento inesperado la toma por sorpresa y su mayor deseo se convierte en más que fantasías.FEMLASH one-shot RATED:M contenido sexual B


**Disclaimer: estos personajes no pertenecen a nadie mas que a Stephenie Meyer, esta sólo es mi historia.**

Fantasías reales

Bella POV

Era una noche de verano, el clima no estaba del todo mal, no tenía ni un poco de sueño, así que después de mil y un intentos por dormir me levanté de la cama de un salto y comencé a leer una revista. En ella aparecían los actos más indecorosos y criticados de los artistas. Desnudos, momentos embarazosos, romances prohibidos, aventuras entre muchas otras cosas, sin embargo uno captó mi atención rápidamente. Era la imagen de dos mujeres famosas besándose en público.

Había letras debajo del artículo, pero no le presté atención. Mis ojos se detuvieron precisamente en la fotografía.

Varias cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero sin querer vislumbré en mi mente un rostro que ya me era familiar, el de una rubia alta y tremendamente hermosa. Rosalie.

Traté de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza lo más rápido posible, desconcertada guardé la revista e hice otro intento por dormir, pero no pude dejar de pensar en lo que me llevó a imaginar aquella fotografía.

Al otro día, Edward me esperaba fuera de mi casa. Me había prometido un día de campo con su familia.

Me despedí de Charlie y subí al volvo. Atravesamos el bosque hasta llegar a la casa de mi novio.

La familia ya estaba lista, tan sólo esperando que Edward llegara.

-¿Lista cariño?- Me dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí… eso creo- Respondí.

Casi todos estaban ahí, de pronto giré mis ojos en dirección a la casa y lo primero que aprecié fue una perfecta cabellera rubia, un rostro sensualmente hermoso y unas botas de piel atravesando el camino dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Observé los dorados ojos de Rosalie y ella me miró, pero su mirada no fue nada agradable. Sin que yo supiera la razón, ella me odiaba profundamente y no le preocupaba disimularlo.

Minutos después traté de olvidar el tema por completo, no tardamos demasiado en llegar a nuestro destino, era un gran bosque verde, las copas de los árboles parecían tocar el cielo. Todos ayudamos a alistar la canasta, el mantel sobre el césped y todo lo necesario para el picnic.

Esme comenzó a preparar un rico postre y comida, pues aunque a ellos no les apetecían, debían hacerlo por mí, cosa con la que no estaba tan contenta.

Al terminar la comida, sentí la necesidad de caminar un poco para estirar mis pies y relajar mi estómago después de tan delicioso platillo.

Edward jugaba un pequeño partido con los chicos, Alice ayudaba a Esme con su tejido, pero Rosalie no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Gracias Esme, estuvo delicioso todo, iré a estirar mis pies un rato. No tardaré.-

-Claro amor, ve con cuidado.- Respondió

Me adentré un poco en el bosque, pero para mi sorpresa, encontré a Rosalie a unos metros de distancia. Por lo que pude distinguir, un oso la había atacado y la sangre del animal se encontraba regada en la ropa de la rubia y ella no estaba nada complacida por esto.

Sin previo aviso, se despojó de su blusa y un poco después se fue deshaciendo de sus pantalones y botas, limpiando las prendas sucias a la orilla del río. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Había imaginado a Rosalie desnuda tantas veces que esto era irreal para mí.

Con mi cuerpo petrificado sólo pude comprobar una cosa. Rosalie era más perfecta de lo que yo creí jamás y lo que estaba viviendo era uno de mis sueños hecho realidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás ahí?- Dijo la rubia en voz alta

No podía ser cierto, ella me había descubierto, sabía que estaba espiándola mientras se quitaba la ropa. Rose me odiaba intensamente y esto significaba el fin de todo. Para siempre.

-Rose… yo… bueno yo…- traté de disculparme

Se acercó a mí acelerando el ritmo, con esa actitud autoritaria que intimidaba hasta a la chica más linda de la escuela.

Estaba frente a mí. Me miraba fijamente y yo no podía mantener su mirada por más de tres segundos. Estaba a punto de tirarme a llorar cuando…

-¿Te gusta Bella?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Que si te gusta?-

Presiono su perfecto cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, aprisionándome contra un árbol.

-¿Qué haces Rose?-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me detenga?-

-No, es sólo que… tú me odias ¿no es así?-

-Sí Bella, te odio porque no puedo tenerte, te odio demasiado por eso, sólo piensas en Edward, pero estoy harta, ya no quiero saber más de Edward, aquí estamos solas tú y yo.-

Rosalie acarició mi muslo izquierdo y subió su mano hasta el botón de mi pantalón, lo sacó rápidamente y continuó con mi blusa. La sensación que sentía cuando sus manos tocaban mi piel era irresistiblemente deliciosa. Ella era la mujer más perfecta que jamás había visto.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo subió considerablemente y mis mejillas se ruborizaron completamente. La excitación crecía con cada caricia que mi piel recibía.

Bajó la yema de sus dedos hasta alcanzar mi entrepierna. Acarició y después sentí su dedo dentro de mí.

Al ver mi reacción, agacho su pálido cuerpo debajo de mí y beso mi vientre. Estiró su mano derecha y tomó mi pecho con ella.

Sentí una sensación extraordinaria mientras Rose exploraba mi interior con su fría lengua y acariciaba mis pechos con su mano.

No pude evitar gemir de placer. Esto era algo que no había sentido nunca. Rosalie regresó en busca de un apasionado beso. Sus labios estaban húmedos y era delicioso sentir su lengua nuevamente, esta vez dentro de mi boca, recorriéndola toda.

Yo también necesitaba sentirla, así que empecé a tocarla mientras me besaba.

Su piel marmórea era exquisita al tacto. Sus pezones eran perfectos, acerqué mi boca a ellos y los besé con locura y desesperación jugando con mi lengua.

Ella estaba a punto de gritar, pero sabía que si lo hacía, la familia podría escucharla, fue entonces cuando recordó dónde estábamos.

-Espera Bella, Edward.-

Al pronunciar ese nombre hizo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina, ¿Qué estaba pensando en ese momento?

Las dos cogimos nuestras respectivas ropas y nos vestirnos.

-Eres fantástica Bella.- me susurró Rose al oído al pasar junto a mí, yo sólo pude ruborizarme.

Los siguientes días fueron exactamente como antes, a excepción de que cada vez que miraba a Rosalie, recordaba aquella tarde en el bosque y sabía que éste era y sería… nuestro pequeño secreto.


End file.
